Bathroom and kitchen countertops are often cluttered with the many gadgets and personal items that seem to gravitate to those areas. Oftentimes, storage cabinets typically found around bathroom and kitchen sinks are not sufficient to store all of these items. Additionally, in the typical sink cabinet design, the under-counter space around the basin portion of the sink is generally left open and is unused. Therefore, there exists a need to provide a storage compartment to utilize the space around the basin portion of the sink. Furthermore, because of the various sink shapes and sizes and the various sink cabinetry designs, there exists a need for the storage compartment to be adjustable to accommodate those various designs.